deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link Vs Naruto Uzumaki
94DC8823-DD47-4864-90BE-5E2F941B7C09.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Description Naruto Vs Legend of Zelda. This battle features Naruto Uzumaki fron Naruto And Link From Legend of Zelda. Two blonde haired heroes/chosen ones of their worlds. Interlude Their have been many blonde heroes chosen heroes but none stand out better than these two , Link the Hero of Hyrule and Naruto the 7th hokage , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle!. Naruto Boomstick:Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow Wiz:Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after Naruto Musasabi, the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sannin his godfather. The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto, forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house. Boomstick:Minato and Kushina protect Naruto Minato and Kushina protect Naruto from the Nine-Tails. With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha. Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village, eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned.Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Wiz:Orphaned, not having parents or anyone else to provide for him, Naruto received monthly income from the village in order to afford daily necessities. Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracised and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon, the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks. Boomstick: Naruto has many Hax , he has chakra so he can heal himself , he can make many clones of himself And he is so strong he can destroy a meteor , he also has his one tailed form and his most powerful form the six sage path form which brings his power up to crazy portions even being able to take on gods like Madara and Kaguya Wiz: Jesus Christ , looks like Resgan boy has a lot on his weapon list . Boomstick: however his only weakness is he can get very cocky and he is also vulnerable to Sharp Objects . Wiz: well I think that’s it for Naruto , it’s time for a death battle!!! Boomstick: not yet Wiz: no!!!! Sage Mode Naruto.png|Naruto Naruto Sage of Six Paths Mode.png|Six Sage Path Naruto Link Boomstick:Link (JP) is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda franchise and made his debut in the Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom Disk System video game The Legend of Zelda in 1986. Wiz:He was originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Link is the default name given to the player character in each of the Legend of Zelda titles. There are in fact many different iterations of Link, each one arising when a great evil threatens the world. Likewise. Some Links are in numerous games, such as the Link from A Link to the Past, who also appears in Link's Awakening. Boomstick:Outside of the core video games, Link has appeared in various manga, television shows, and other forms of merchandising. He is often seen as one of the most recognizable video game characters, which is due in part to each variation of Link looking similar to the previous one, with nearly identical clothes and hair. His green clothing, which includes a tunic and a floppy hat, have been featured in all of the titles, and holds a symbolic meaning to what the character signifies. This was until The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, where he got a significant redesign. Wiz:The character has graced the cover of magazines, appeared as the topic of philosophical discussions, and is one of the 12 characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to appear in every game in the series. He also appeared exclusively in the GameCube version of Soulcalibur II as a guest fighter. Boomstick:Link is a normal Hylian in most games. The course of each game's events slowly turn him into a hero, and he usually gains the Triforce of Courage along the way. Wiz:He has usually hailed from peaceful villages like the Kokiri Forest and Ordon Village, and possesses a variety of different weapons. His primary weapons of choice are swords and shields, with his best known and most often acquired sword being the Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. Many games feature magical musical instruments that Link acquires along his journey, such as the Windwaker from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, the Ocarina of Time from the Nintendo 64 games, and the Spirit Flute from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Link uses these and an assortment of different spells, weapons, and other miscellaneous tools to finish his quest. Boomstick:Most versions of Link are left-handed, the exepions are the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , the The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and Breath of the Wild's sequel. Throughout the series, Link never utters a word. His only vocalizations consist of grunts and shouts when dealing or taking damage. This allows the players, from a developer's point of view, to feel more like they are Link. The sole exception happens in The Wind Waker, where Link can be heard saying "Come on." Wiz:A common feature found in most video games is the concept of hammerspace - having near infinite pocket space in which one carries all of one's items in. The Legend of Zelda is no exception, with Link carrying many pieces of equipment with no sign of slowing down. Link can carry, for example, a sword, shield, bow, countless arrows, gauntlets, tunics, bombs, a Hookshot, various kinds of boots, and a boomerang, but still be quick and nimble on foot, with only two items generally being visible (such as a sword and shield combination). Notably, the Iron Boots, when on, will cause Link to walk very slowly - however, even though he's carrying it throughout the game it causes no effect whatsoever when unequipped. Boomstick: that’s not to say he isn’t powerful , Link has Experince with multiple Swords , Bows and arrows and even bombs , he also has crazy abilities like Mipha s grace , Daruks protection , Revalis gale and urboasas furry, he also has many other haxy skills and healing items , and he has 100 years of Experince . Wiz:Link is also tough enough to lift 1,000 pounds of Granite with his bare hands! , my god. Boomstick: and to top this all off link has the Complete triforce , which kills all evil , making him strong enough to beat Ganondorf , just to make the fight fair we will be using Botw link as in terms of stats he matches up the closest with Naruto. Wiz: It’s Time For a Death Battle!!!! Boomstick: Not yet!. Wiz:What?? 1FCE3712-55AA-43BF-B811-33D26171063B.png|Link pre-fight 0FF885F2-E31F-4E4A-98BC-03CBCDF4A769.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick : alright the Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: It’s time for a Death Battle!!!!!. DEATH BATTLE D9986251-A19B-4513-BAC0-65761A40C17A.jpeg 2FF70EAB-5805-48C8-AC81-16AE5D1E3440.jpeg 1ADB18F2-1A28-41CD-8929-1E5E97248C6B.jpeg Link is walking in the sunset , until Naruto throws a ninja star at him , Naruto teleports near Link and starts laughing. Link:Hyahhh Naruto: want to go tough guy?? Link takes out his weapons , Naruto gets in his fighting position . Fight!!. Link and Naruto rush at each other , naruto shoots a rasenshurkien at Link , Link dodges and shoots a fire arrow at Naruto , Naruto Dodges and shoots a rasengan at Link , Link gets hit by the attack head on , The smoke clears and link gets out , Link then Frezzes time , Link then shoots a Fire , Ice and shock arrow at Naruto , Naruto gets hit by all Three attacks at once , Link then uses Urboasas Furry , Thunder goes all over the arena , Naruto gets electrocuted, Naruto then transforms into his one tailed beast form , Naruto rushes at Link , Link uses his furry rush and dodges the attack , Link then slashes Naruto with the master sword , Naruto backs down and shoots a Kyubbi Ball at Link , Link dodges and shoots a Bomb at Naruto , Naruto explodes but isn’t still alive , Naruto is heard growling , Naruto then transforms into his Six Sage path transformation , Naruto rushes at Link and before link has time to React , naruto start some punching him , Naruto then fires a rasengan into his cheast , Link falls to the ground with blood gushing out , Mipha then heals Link , Link gets restored to full health and keeps fighting, Naruto makes multiple clones of himself , The clones rush at Link , Link uses daruks protection and protects himself from any incoming attacks , Link then uses Urboasas Furry all the clones die after being hit by thunder , Link then sees Naruto , he takes his chance and stabs Naruto in the Cheast , Naruto yells in pain , Link then walks away. Naruto: I...., will...never....quit!. Naruto is seen with Chakara surrounding him , Link looks back and sees Naruto fully recovered , Naruto then transforms into his Nine Tailed Beast form , Naruto shoots a Kyubbi Ball at Link , Link uses daruks protection and deflects the attack back at Naruto , Naruto gets hit by the attack , the nine tailed beast comes out of the smoke , Link then Frezzes time with his stasis , Link shoots Fire, Ice , thunder and gaurdian arrows at Naruto , Naruto gets hit by all three attacks , injuring him severely , Link then uses revalis Gale and Sores into the sky , Naruto Tries to catch him but cannot , Link then shoots a arrow in his tail causing him to bleed , Link then takes out a Light arrow and shoots it at Narutos tail , Naruto then shoots a lazer from his mouth , Link gets hit by the attack head on , Link Is nearly defeated , Link then uses his Faries , his Faries heal him. Naruto: stop wasting my time! , let’s finish this!. Link:Hyahhh! Naruto Tries to grab Link but fails , Link shoots a Fire arrow at Naruto , Naruto dodges , Naruto then shoots a Kyubbi Ball at Link , Link uses Daruks protection and deflects the attack , Link then uses his Stasis and Frezzes time , Link shoots a Gaurdian arrow right into The Beasts Cheast , time reverts , the arrow goes straight through Naruto , Penetrating his Heart and killing him Instantly , blood is shown pouring out of Narutos Corpse , Link then looks at his fallen foe and says nothing , Link walks away. Ko! Conclusion Who are you rooting for? Naruto Uzumaki Link Who do you think would win? Naruto Uzumaki Link Wiz:Woah can’t say I saw that one coming that was so cool!. Boomstick: this Fight was Extremely close , Both Link and Naruto were very closely matched however Link was better in most categories, Link was Faster being able to React to Thunderblight ganon Who can move as fast as Lightning , Had a better skill set , more hax and was more experienced. Wiz: But Boomstick can’t Naruto just make clones of himself and steal all of Links Weapons?. Boomstick: atacully no , Link has Many Counters to Narutos Assults for example Frezzing time with his Stasis , Using Daruks protection or using Urboasas Furry which can kill all the clones , he can also use his furry rush which remember was fast enough to dodge Thunder. Wiz:Naruto being Varuable to Sharp Weapons did not help either as literally 99% of Links Skills is Sharp Weapons . Boomstick: Both can revive them selves via Miphas grace and Narutos Chakara but Unlike Naruto , Link doesn’t have a Limit on How many times he can heal himself , Link has multiple healing items and abillties , Narutos Chakara would eventually run out and Link would be able to Finish him off anyways. Wiz: I guess Naruto got Linked to His Defeat!. Boomstick: The Winner is Link!. DB1A5C3D-EDA4-44D2-8267-7B6647B1F4D1.jpeg|Link wins Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Zelda vs Naruto Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy off season Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Shonen jump vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019